


The Jeans

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean staring at your butt, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, you don't really mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Oh, how Dean loved those jeans on you.





	The Jeans

You had gotten new jeans. They looked good on you. Very good, actually. So good, that Dean often spilled his beer while staring at you walk by. He nearly started to drool when he first saw them. 

Dean didn't know if you actually loved these jeans so much, or if you had twenty of this particular pair, or if you just wanted to tease him, but you were always wearing them. To be honest, your butt looked great in them. Especially when you bent over to pick something up. Dean then often had to avert his gaze and think about something gross to stop the blood rushing south. 

Oh, how he wanted to grab your butt, or your hips, or your thighs. "Take a picture, it'll last longer", you sassed him as you once again caught him staring. Dean smirked. "But it looks so much better in person!" You stuck your tongue out and left the room, giving Dean an excellent view on your butt.

It was some time later that Dean heard your voice from down the hallway. "Winchester!" He yelled right back, knowing you meant him and not his brother. You only ever called Dean Winchester. Sam was always Sammy. 

"Come to your room!" Confused, Dean did as he was told. As soon as he opened the door, his head felt a whole lot lighter. And hotter. There you were, bent over his bed. You butt exactly at eye level. You looked over your shoulder, a seductive smile on your lips.

Oh, how Dean loved those jeans.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
